


A touch of darkness

by 2LeryBarBles7



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Depressed hiccup haddock, First Movie, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless Friendship, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III-centric, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, No Beta, Running Away, Suicidal Thoughts, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2LeryBarBles7/pseuds/2LeryBarBles7
Summary: About nothing to give up he found a way to keep moving, even if the solution was a touch of darkness.(Hiccup is about to give up in life, there is nothing to live for in the viking world. But maybe there is still something for him, something bigger than himself. First movie AU Drabble)
Kudos: 29





	A touch of darkness

**A touch of Darkness**

It was clear, you were not happy, at least not with what you were forced to be, with what you tried to do to fit in...

And for some reason no one saw how you slowly fell to that cliff, no one noticed how you trembled, they did not even see that gaze; lost in the distance, almost waiting for the nightmares that tormented you for quite some time now. No one noticed how you could not bear that people touched you, even less suddenly.

Every day you were further away from contact with others, your senses sharpened only to avoid being touched, you could not bear it, you did not want it, it no longer gave you joy to be close to anyone else, it caused you panic, but still ... nobody took it into account and they kept trying to get closer to you. To modify you, to make yourself something that you were not.

And you couldn't take it anymore.

A whole life of rejection is difficult to forget, you were about to give up, to lose nothing and to end everything.

But then a ray of hope appeared.

You saw him among the night cloak, you caught him and you could have finished him just like the rest of your people did, but you did not. Because when you saw his eyes; they were as scared as you and that made you curious . You released him, you let him go, you saw him go but you found him again, you found him where no one else would have looked for him.

You learned about him, he learned about you; his dark touch invited you to enter the night, to let the warmth of his wings shelter you from the cold that the rest of the world projected. You were no longer alone, you were no longer just you, they were both one soul. You found a new world to enter, one where you could be yourself, one where you would not be rejected.

And you hesitated a little to go to that world, but not too much. Something happened, something made you rush to make your decision. You left with him without saying anything, no one suspected a thing, without anyone noticing that you were happy now; leaving behind everything that once hurt, because now you had no reason to return, to try to fit in, because you found someone who completed you and that was all you could ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!! I hope you all like this little work, this one is also a traduccion from my account at FF.net
> 
> Read you all later! And don't forget about the comments!


End file.
